Aircrafts and pilots (with possible exception of certain military and/or government aircrafts) are expected to keep away from most no-fly zones, restricted airspace, flight restriction zones, special use airspace (SUA), military operating areas, and/or the like (herein referred to as “Temporary Flight Restriction” (TFR) zones). Although certain restricted zones are well known by pilots, others can arise quickly and/or dynamically, sometimes without adequate warning to pilots. For example, pilots are expected to not fly their aircraft over, or within a certain distance of the motorcade of the President of the United States. As air traffic grows, the potential burden on human air traffic controllers and aircraft pilots grows likewise, and can become overwhelming, to the point that not all aircraft and/or their pilots will necessarily be aware of restricted zones and would not be able to avoid TFR zones at all times resulting in a TFR zone violation. A TFR violation occurs when an aircraft is in a designated TFR zone. A possible or potential TFR zone violation occurs when an aircraft's current heading intersects a TFR zone.
What is needed is a method and system for detecting and avoiding restricted airspace zones.